


Found you!

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Confession, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hunter!Changkyun, M/M, Short One Shot, Vampire!Kihyun, changki, getting together again, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: Blue eyes.His eyes were too light and pretty as the sky.Rose lips.His lips were as beautiful as the petals of the flowers.His face was prettier than any girl.His hands were so delicate than no one should be touched by them.His aroma was a mix of flowers and fruits but his smell was better than that.His skin was so pale and soft, he could feel it without touch it.He, Im Changkyun knew this man too well, maybe better than he should, this person was the one who destroyed him, took away from him his innocence, his pureness and his virginity.He was the person Changkyun has been following for 4 years.He’s the man Changkyun hated the most.This man was Yoo Kihyun.





	Found you!

**Author's Note:**

> This tag is basically dead T-T  
> i hope you enjoy this, it's the first time i wrote something about Fantasy and things like that  
> idk if i could make a two shot instead of one-shot and let you know what happened before with this couple.. well let's see if this is well accepted  
> thank you for read before had  
> bye <3

Blue eyes.

His eyes were too light and pretty as the sky.

Rose lips.

His lips were as beautiful as the petals of the flowers.

His face was prettier than any girl.

His hands were so delicate than no one should be touched by them.

His aroma was a mix of flowers and fruits but his smell was better than that.

His skin was so pale and soft, he could feel it without touch it.

 

He, Im Changkyun knew this man too well, maybe better than he should, this person was the one who destroyed him, took away from him his innocence, his pureness and his virginity.

He was the person Changkyun has been following for 4 years.

He’s the man Changkyun hated the most.

This man was Yoo Kihyun.

 

Changkyun found him in a bar talking with other man who he thought was his next victim. He was staring at Kihyun shamelessly thinking in all the possibilities he had to make him pay all the disgraces he made his suffer alone, all the pain he felt, all the hateful glares he received, all the times his family gave him a cold shoulder, how his friends let him alone, all the nights feeling as a failure, all thanks to him.  

 

Changkyun noticed how Kihyun got up of the chair he was sitting and left the bar alone, without thinking twice he got up too and followed him letting a prudent space between them.

 

The streets were as dark and lonely as his heart and a chill air made him feel more conscious of his current situation, few steps more and he could take his revenge.

 

Changkyun almost lost him when he crossed at the cornet and quickly he run until there, it was deep blind alley with any possible light entering there more than the moon one.

 

It was so dark, a simple human as him couldn’t have a single idea of what was in front of him, after few steps on that small space, Changkyun felt it, Kihyun was behind him and he felt completely defenseless.

 

“Im Changkyun” - Kihyun whispered softly against his ear making him turn around – “We met again huh”

 

“Yes” - Kihyun was so close and even in the darkness Changkyun still can picture his perfect face - “Aren’t running away again?”

 

“Still bitter little princess” – He said with a mocking tone – “It’s been four years”

 

“You said it as if what you did to me was nothing” – Changkyun more distance between them, he didn’t think talk with him could have that effect on him, he step back over and over again until he felt he touched the wall _fuck_ – “You ruined me”

 

Changkyun’s eyes finally got use to the darkness and he could saw it, Kihyun has a smirk on his face as if he was making fun of him. He was ready for this, the reason why he trained his whole life, his mission, the one his family tell him to do and it was… Kill Kihyun, from his coat he took a pistol he was keeping _, ‘now or never Changkyun’._

 

“Again?” – Changkyun pointed out directly at Kihyun – “How many times have you done this the past 4 years, princess? 10? 11?”

 

Kihyun wasn’t taking him seriously again and that pissed Changkyun off more, but in question of milliseconds the reason of his nightmares was in front of him, his pretty fingers touching the hand in the gun and moving it directly at his heart – “Do it”

 

Changkyun doubted again, his hands shaking and his eyes incapable of looking at the person in front of him; was that what he really wants? No, but it’s the reason of his live, it is what his father wished him to do.

 

“You don’t get it right?” – Kihyun’s hands found their way to Changkyun’s neck interlacing his finger behind, their bodies away only for only few centimeters and the gun forgotten in some place on the floor - “You can’t hurt me”

 

“Oh yes?” – Changkyun’s arms now resting in his waits – “What makes you feel so cure?”

 

“Because you’re still in love with me” – Changkyun can’t deny it, 4 years since he fell in love but also 4 years since this man let him behind after promise him wait for him, the pain was unbelievable.

 

“I want to kiss you” – Changkyun finally said after stared at his lip for some seconds and Kihyun with a half smile reply with a “Do it” then Changkyun close the distance and do it.

 

He loved his lips and he couldn’t believe how much he missed them, they were as soft as he remembered them to be and the way Kihyun kissed him was so full of love, so soft as if Changkyun could broke, as if Changkyun was precious to him, in a way he felt cheated, were those kiss that made him fell at first place. Changkyun was the first one to broke the kiss and rest his forehead in Kihyun’s one, staring directly at his eyes.

 

“You were 18 when I asked you, so I’m doing it again” – Kihyun Said with any intention to move a bit away of Changkyun – “Your family wanted you to kill me and I want to take you with me… what do you want Changkyun?”

 

After Kihyun left him he has been thinking about it, once, twice and multiple times more, the last time he didn’t chose, Kihyun thought he wasn’t serious about their relationship and chose for him. Changkyun was immature back then he didn’t know what he wanted, but this time was different –

 

“I want you” – Changkyun replied without any doubt – “I love you Kihyun, please don’t leave me anymore”

 

Changkyun hid his face on Kihyun’s neck and hug him as if his life depended of it, Kihyun was there and it felt so right.

 

Kihyun let him hug him for few minutes before forced him to look at his eyes – “I love you too” – Kihyun pecked his lips lovely – “Let me take you”

 

Changkyun nodded knowing well what he was talking about. He moved his head upwards letting all the space he needed – “This could hurt a little bit”

 

Kihyun kissed his lips again and moved until his neck, letting soft butterflies kissed between, his eyes change to a bright red and the next thing Changkyun felt was his fangs penetrating the skin, it hurts, Kihyun has fed from him before but it was nothing compared at this time; It was real now, Changkyun was turning.

 

It took minutes but For Changkyun felt as hours, Until Kihyun’s fangs let his neck, licking the blood coming out from it and kissing it afterwards. The last things Changkyun remember was a liquid entering in his mouth and the love of his life whispering “Sleep well princess we’re going to be together when you wake up” before lose consciousness.

 

***

 

When Changkyun woke up he has no idea where he was or what happened, the room was dark but his eyes could see perfectly, it was a old-style bedroom, the bed where he was laying was a king size one, next to it was a couch and a night stand, a library with so many books Changkyun couldn’t count how many of them were, a TV in the wall, a closet, a bathroom and nothing else… then the memories came to his mind – “Kihyun!!” - But the room was empty and seemed as if someone other than him has been sleeping there, pain, that was what Changkyun felt and he could cry hard if he didn’t notice the letter in the pillow next to his, it was simple with only two lines –

 

Changkyun smiled reading the first one with only two words written in big and red pain color – “Found me!”

 

And laugh when he read the rest – “Hint: I’m in the kitchen ;)”

 

Changkyun got up of the bed with a bit of difficulties, he felt hungry and weak but that didn’t stop him to exit the room and went downstairs to find the only man who could make his heart beat so fast. Changkyun can’t stop himself to wrap his arms around his slim waits and whisper into his ear with his deep and sexy voice that can make Kihyun lost all his senses – “I found you”


End file.
